


I'm here if you want me, don't you worry

by LadyAsh47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is a sap, F/F, Fic inspired by song, First Bechloe work gimme feedbacks if you please :), Romance, chloe is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsh47/pseuds/LadyAsh47
Summary: Beca is sure this could be considered creepy on some level. But this was Chloe, so honestly, she couldn't care less about boundaries when it comes to her.





	I'm here if you want me, don't you worry

Red hair in her mouth, arms around her neck and lips puckered in a duck-like fashion, Beca snickers to herself as she wakes up from her dream, fascination and adoration flooring her chest as she looks at her person through a sleepy grimace.

Beca is sure this could be considered creepy on some level. But this was Chloe, so honestly, she couldn't care less about boundaries when it comes to her.

Jesus you've been rubbing off on me

Beca muses to herself as Chloe's chest heaves softly to the sound of her humming. Her stormy blues flicker to closed eyelids, muttering a soft smile at the, adorable Beca had deemed, furrowed brows. Beca takes a finger and caresses lightly on the frown, almost chuckling when she sees how her muse relaxes immediately under the touch.

A finger lining on the furrow becomes a hand cupping the redhead's right cheek, thumb brushing slightly against the light and soft skin that Beca had once found herself wishing she could press her lips on. Which she eventually does, because after so long, she finally could.

A soft peck to her cheek, a linger kiss on her nose and when Beca finally leans back, she finds baby blues glowing and staring right at her. A light blush rises to her cheeks as she witnesses her muse forming a warm smile, the one where her lips would curl up but not enough to see teeth, nose scrunching slightly and eyes crinkling with something Chloe has at first shyly told her called love.

'Have you been up this whole time?'

Beca finds herself goofily smiling despite the embarrassment, because even Chloe herself wouldn't know how much her morning voice has an effect on Beca. It was raspy, like the bass notes Chloe has become to always sing for the Bellas ever since Beca's freshman year. It was also light, as if her chirpiness hasn't fully awoken yet but is always there.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up and just happened to be flickering a fly off your nose the moment you opened your eyes'

Chloe gives her an amused look, and Beca finds herself putting her lips on those brows once more, internally cringing to herself because this totally contrasted what she just said. Though honestly, her badass credit had never mattered much when it comes to Chloe Beale.

One kiss on her brows, one kiss on her forehead and one kiss on her scar. Chloe visibly relaxes as her lips touch the small injury, reminding Beca of how much insecurity Chloe once had because of it. It's nonsense, Beca used to think, because if she could choose her favorite on Chloe's beautiful face, she would choose that scar. She told Chloe this once, and the searing kiss she got right after was just a bonus to seeing Chloe's cheeky smile and a wink, asking whether or not Beca had a kink for things like that. She had blushed profusely and earned another round of Chloe's laugh. And people say she was the less romantic one in this relationship. It was worth it though, Beca smiles to herself as she remembers the happiness glowing in the redhead's eyes.

Before she could lean all the way back to her side of the bed, she finds an arm wrapping around her waist and a mouthful of hair nuzzling under her chin. Beca feels soft lips on her collarbone, where there are probably an impressive number of love marks left by Chloe herself the previous night.

'I love you'

A moment of silence passes, but none panics. Because Chloe knows.

Chloe knows she has a hard time putting her affections into words, even if it's for the love of her life.

Chloe knows to wait, because Beca would always say something so sweet and Chloe would not doubt Beca's love for her because it was so evident in the way she hesitates, searching for the right words, the way she tries, her brows furrowing in concentration and the way she would kiss her afterwards, passionate, warm, fluttering and with need.

So Chloe did, she waits.

'I love saying good morning to you, I love that you're the first thing I see when I wake up. I love that you're my first good morning, and better, that you're my last good night. I love you Chloe'

See? Chloe Beale is always right. And she's also lucky, because if someone had told her that the one that she's madly in love with for the longest time would one day share the same bed as hers and whispers such sentimental things in her ears despite knowing they weren't always easy to be said, she would have given them a big hug because it is exactly what she wants. Now that she has it, sometimes Chloe didn't know whether was this true or not.

But then she'd lean back and finds herself melting under the loving gleam of Beca's stormy blues, the same stormy blues she had been in love with for years before this, and she learned to believe, to trust.

'Is there anything I can do for you? I can cook you breakfast?'

Chloe can feel a yawn incoming, but before she even tries to suppress it, Beca has already pulled away from her, sits up and tucks their blanket closer to her body. Chloe believes Beca had noticed her fatique from when she got back from work yesterday despite she had tried to hide it with a few rounds of love making, and wanted to do something nice for her. As if she hasn't done enough already last night, Chloe chuckles to herself.

'I'd like some breakfast in bed, Mrs. Mitchell'

Beca beams at her, a loving grin on her face and she cradles Chloe's jaw in her palms. A long kiss on her lips and a wink later, she was out of the room. Leaving Chloe there to sigh contently to herself, baby blues brimming slightly with water, hands tucking on her blankets as she replays the words muttered with utmost sincerity to her face.

'I love you, Mrs. Mitchell. Just so you know, I'll treat you like a queen because you are my queen, you are my home. I love you'

Goodness, Chloe wants to just keep Beca to herself. She's the one Chloe wants, and the only one Chloe needs. The ring on her finger seems to gleam beneath the sunlight, and she kisses it, knowing she'll do it again and much more for the girl wearing the same pair standing in her kitchen.

'I'll wake you in an hour baby. Go back to sleep'

Chloe just smiles at Beca's smooth attempt of dashing back into their bedroom, swooped her into another long loving kiss before sprinting back out again. With a shake of her head, Chloe lies back down on Beca's pillow, the brunette's scent filling her nostrils and peacefully goes back to dreamland.

Before she completely drifts away to memories of Barden Activities Fair and community dorm shower, she vaguely hears Beca humming a song and she sighs contentedly, drifting off completely.

'You make it worth my time, you make it worth to stay'

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by the song 'Sleep' by Vince Nantes


End file.
